User talk:Nightfall101
LW I am leaving this wiki, you can blame Icestorm for this cause today she seriously hurt my feelings, calling me a pre schooler and such, Im tired of it. So good-bye SandMerry Christmas 22:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Mind you, you started the agurement. 23:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nightfall, Ice and Fire are being really mean to Birdwing because of Hailpaw. Birdwing said this to me: 52] They did hurt me a whole lot i litterly started crying when they were attacking me in Starclan for no reason (Like calling me grades im not and calling me annoying) Ice and Fire made their StarClan cats attack Hailsky for no reason. They say he can't be a warrior, yet they didn't mind Wavefire being a warrior. I think this is VERY rude. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 00:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I never involved any of my cats and I tossed in small comments here and there o_O FiRePeLtMy Talk ☹ 01:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Echopaw, this is none of your business. As for Nightfall, I only put my true opinion there. It's what I felt. It never meant to be cool, mean, or whatsoever. 02:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) HElp!!!! Theres a crazy wikia crontributer! You haft to block him! He's swearing!! On here!! I thought it was nice on the pages he made but he's been swearing!!!!!!!!!!!!!Help!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: I'm srry :P 19:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) What's all this about? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 19:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually.... Silversong's roleplayed by me. Can you make that quick change? I would but i don't know how to put it so if you click it you go to the user page. Mosspelt7 22:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) Okay! Thanks! Sometimes when i keep asking questions to more experienced(Not sure how to spell it O_Oi hope its right!) people. Then, I sort of feel like i am anoyying, me and Foxclaw are, well, twins:O! We both feel that way, ALOT. And Bloodclaw's my bro, but he likes to say that we are best friends online. He's a little older than me, like a month older :). Is it OK if i do Bloodfoot for CAP/CAC(not sure about the difference :D). He said he wanted to do Silversong for CAP. I think that he might do Frostkit. Anyway, i need alot of help with siggies. I want it cool like yours :D but not exactly. Can you do a siggie that says Presentpaw;)merry christmas ? I want the backround, whatever they call it color dark blue. And the 'Presentpaw' can be cyan/a light blue. Merry christmas is of course small writing on the top, i want 'merry' dark green, and 'christmas' red. Hmm, and for the writing font, Suprise me :). If you have some spare time, can you work on that for me :)? Thanks, Mosspelt7 00:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Gorsekit??? ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh maybe we can change it to Gorsekit NightfallAdderpaw 00:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhhhhh maybe Swallowflight - A light grey she - cat with pale blue eyes Adderpaw 01:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on ? 04:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey night i was wandering can i join Skyclan i know i'm supossed to ask Moon but every time i do he or she doesn't make the cat so i'm asking you ok? So i was thinking Ohh a Queen Morningcloud - is a light brown tabby she - cat with white front paws and amber eyes. Kit 1 Lionkit - is a handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane Lionkit is very impatient. Kit 2 Leopardkit - is an beautiful spotted golden tabby she - kit with amber eyes Leopardkit is very calm. Kit 3 Tigerkit - is a handsome dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Tigerkit is very mischievous. Father Brownclaw - is a light Brown tom with green eyes. Man thay took forever! Oh yea if you want you can roleplay one of these catsAdderpaw 06:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ok I'll change it Queen. Watermist - A gray-blue she - cat. Kit 1 Blackkit - A black tom with green eyes. Can he get angry easy? KIt 2 Whitekit - A white she - kit with blue eyes. Oh yea can we make her deaf? Kit 3 Brownkit - A brown tom with green eyes. Can he have like a broken tail? Kit 4 Graykit - A gray she - kit with blue eyes. Can she be blind?? Father Firefoot - A brown tom with ginger paws. done is this ok or do i haft to ask Moon? Adderpaw 00:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks if you want you could roleplay 1 of these cats I'm going to ask Moon to and Nightshine ok Adderpaw 02:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nightfall he made them he just didn't make a page so can you?? Also do you or don't you want to roleplay 1 of these cats???? Sure you can Roleplay Whitekit! and thanks I might ask some other people to I don't want to Roleplay the whole family I might want to Roleplay Graykit :3 Adderpaw 01:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! I saw that you left the warriors wiki, but it confuses me, if you're so active on here then.... Will you have to leave this wiki too or was that message just very old? :O? ~Bloodclaw 06:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree Yea your right, i only do it to know when the books are coming out. Plus i'm on the end of The Fourth Apprentice ''and it DOES spoil most of it, And I really like roleplaying so i can see how you think that was a waste of your time. I don't really care for editing but my sisters do alot, and if you dont remember(this would be rare) Foxclaw+ Mosspelt are mah sisters. Oh yea and i really love this picture, too its pretty cute :D : Scalepaw I thought that I should let you know that Scalepaw's warrior name (for when he receives it) will be Scalefire. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Join? Nothings going on, on the IRC. It's dead silence. I'll ad Orchidbloom to ShadowClan :) Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 23:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Loners Ohh maybe some loners Morning - A beautiful bengal white she - cat with green eyes Rank:Loner Place she lives at: Sky oak Alive:Yes Her father:Storm - A gray bengal tom with forest green eyes Rank:Loner Place he lives at:Sunningrocks Alive:No Way he died:Riverclan thought he was a Thunderclan cat Her mother:Dawn - A cream fured bengal she - cat with blueish green eyes Rank Loner/Queen Place she lives at:Sky oak Alive:No Way she died:To much blood lost From Adderpaw 18:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ehh I don't know ;P Adderpaw 18:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) We'll see about that won't we >:3 Adderpaw 18:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Loners May I be a couple loners: Star - Slender, fluffy, small, lightly-built, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with scattered white flecks shaped like stars, gentle blue-gray paws, and big, bright, frosty-blue eyes. Expecting Eclipse's kits. Eclipse - Large, muscular, slender, long-haired black tom with white, cream, brown, and ginger patches, a golden flash on his forehead, and large, bright, dark, shiny amber eyes. You may roleplay one of Star's kits if you'd like. ☯Silver Bells☮ 18:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Almost forgot. They live near the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. ☯Silver Bells☮ 18:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) By near, I'm meaning that they're just outside of the territory. Thought I'd mention that. ☯Silver Bells☮ 18:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Loner? May I have a loner? Tobias - Large, muscular handsome pale brown tabby tom with a flash of cream on his nose and glowing light green eyes. It's Pale-eye's father. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 19:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Morningsun - Small, slender pale golden she-cat with long-fur, and blue eyes. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 20:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Silversong-Queen? Can Silversong suddenly be moved to the queen's den? Of course her mate would be Bloodfoot. Can she have Silentkit? Foxclaw wants to roleplay her, and she wants her warrior name to be Silentnote? And Amberkit/Amberflame? Bloodclaw wants to play Amberkit. Silentki- Silver-black-grey-ish kit. Secretly wants to be deputy. She has alot of courage, almost every cat likes(not like mate like) her.(She's like Squirrelflight as a apprentice. Amberkit- Yellow-red with a huge streak of dark red on her back(like a skunk). Red paws. Named after Flame-colored fur and the streak on her back. Sorry Sorry i was just trying to have some fun I got bored and I am kinda angry right now too my eye docter just said i haft to wear glasses :( and also how did you know I did it?!?!?! Adderpaw 02:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm still sorry but I want a Windclan elder Whiteflower - is a beautiful, pure-white she-cat with green eyes. Adderpaw 02:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) OK alright then ~Bloodclaw is working on Silversong for CAP. Now's he's working on the queen one. Thanks, Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Mosspelt7 16:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on? -bracken- Hello! Hello! i might want another kittypet but maybe this 1 could be in The Pound hmm Minnie - A Siamese she - cat with a seal point with blue eyes. She used to be a Famous but her owners gave her up because she lost 1 cat show they only cared about being Famous so they gave her up P.S this is from Adderpaw 07:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE of RE: SIlversong:Queen? Yea, i just did Bloodfoot for CAP, and i just posted it. Go ahead and take a look at it if you want :) Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Mosspelt7 22:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Cap.... Alright so i want to make a image BUT it's limit is 35 and if i put my thing on there i would be 3'6.' Can you make a archive or can you tell me how to if basics can :)?Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 05:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Windclan kits now Starclan kits Ohhh i was thinking some Windclan kits but is now in Starclan ohhhhhh I'm thinking. Oldest kit Cloverkit - A brown she - kit with mystical blue eyes. Killed by fox. 2nd oldest kit Redkit - A reddish - brown tom with amber eyes. Killed by fox. Youngest kit Emeraldkit - A small brown she - kit with Emerald green eyes. Died running away from fox but fell in the water and drowned. They have an unknown mom and dad. P.S you can roleplay 1 but not Emeraldkit i want to roleplay her and this is from Adderpaw 10:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) my riverclan cats Can i please have Mooneyes, Peachcloud and Goldenwing back? The only thing that's different is that i want Goldenwing to be an elder. She's been here for a long time. P.S. If i NEVER play Goldenwing then you can delete her or give her away. THanks! Leaf , 12:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Kittypet I want to do a Kittypet- Jasmine- A dark brown she-cat with splotches colored dark orange, black, and a light brown streak going through her back. Has unusually long claws, she has a worn-out collar. She urges to go outside and join the Clans, but she says that she's not ready to. She's a very, very fluffy longhaired. Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 01:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hope i can join with her! Plus on my talk page can you give me the link to the Kittypet chat or is there not a Kittypet chat? '''Real life pictures-' Thanks, and just so you know lol NOTE: you dont really have to read this LOL Okay, just so you know why i wanted a kittypet is because... I really do have a cat named Jasmine that looks like that :). Thanks for adding her. Yea i got bored so i posted this :P Foxclaw33 Kittypet Gandalf(:D)- a white tom that has owners that watched too much Lord Of the Rings. Brother is Legolas(Mosspelt is going to make him soon as she can and she wanted to do the cute lord of the rings thing :D) ~Bloodclaw 01:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Real life pictures Loners in Windclan Territory :D Me needs more kitties :D Oh yea you can roleplay 1 soo here you go! :D Whisper - A black she - cat with milky blue eyes. Her kits Ginger - A dark ginger she - kit with green eyes and a white tipped tail. Kit 2 Sun - A light brown she - kit with blue eyes. Kit 3 Fog - A light gray she - kit with green eyes. Kit 4 Light - A white tom with blue eys and a ginger underbelly P.S this is from Adderpaw 02:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea who do I ask to Join Tribe of rushing water? Adderpaw 03:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You can Roleplay both if you like and also HAPPY NEW YEAR :D Adderpaw 07:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yayz :) soo i was thinking a Tribe To-be but I wanted it to be Stonetellers to-be but I don't know who roleplay the stoneteller :( anyway Oh yea can it be ''Stoneteller's ''to-be so I was thinking Petal of Wilting Rose (Petal) - A white and gray she - cat with blue eyes. She is brave and curious. She is always sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong Hmmm maybe you could be her sis ;) Shadow of Dangerous Eagle (Shadow) - A black she - cat with blue eyes. She is willy and proud. Oh yea to you want her to be a Prey hunter to-be or cave gaurd to-be? If she's a Cave guard to-be her mentor could be Roar of Waterfall.If she's a Prey hunter her mentor could be Moon that sinks in the waves Adderpaw 08:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Wind on High Hills (Wind). Also do you want to roleplay Shadow of Dangerous Eagle??? Oh yea she can be a Prey hunter Adderpaw 08:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Kittypet Legolas- a white tom with a yellow-ish tail and a streak going through his back, making his face yellow-ish, too. His owners watch too much Lord of the Rings. He is 11 moons old like his brother Gandalf. Mosspelt7 02:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Brother: Gandalf Real life pictures- Kittypet Arwen- a shorthaired orange she cat that has two brothers-Gandalf and Legolas . They all have owners that watch too much Lord Of The Rings. [[User-Foxclaw33| 02:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Real life pictures- Re: kittypet OK here is the new one for Arwen, (i think thats her name, i am not good with names on LOTR >.<) How about This one for the only real life pic for Gandalf Re: Oh, gosh, hey Night! I miss you guys! I'd love to, I feel awful about abandoning this place, but I really had no time and the Wicked Wiki . . . I won't ramble. ;) Who would take the role of Stoneteller? I'd be happy to give it to anyone who wants it. 16:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Character Art Here is a pic i did of Jasmine on Pixlr. There is herself, a food bowl, and a beanbag wich is her cat bed.Sorry about some of the white pixels. [[User-Foxclaw33| 00:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Foxclaw33 .. Hey. Can we talk? DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 02:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Can't get new accounts for things exactly... it's xfire haha... and fine, if you absolutely won't. And noooo irc... Im still shaking some hack goons from my last time on there. We can talk on here if thats fine. Or my newer site, gammabattalion.webs.com You sure seem eager to talk to me :P DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 02:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha... that is a long, fairly-classified story... If you understood programming, I'd explain. And aww really? I didn't think anyone missed me DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 02:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Same as I always do. DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Very subjective question. Up and down, more down than up. Yourself? Good I hope. DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It is 98% down, my friend. Check this out : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:RedFox9876 DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Or not... we need to find a better way to talk... sm is awful DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Snail mail... I hate snail mail... so does every programmer in the world. And, I'll try, I promise. I need to make some friends though... I wish that would happen. Or a gf :D DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I can thugh... ben trying for like 2 years and just rejection after rejection... hehe Im not good enough. Oh well. DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) How do you know? :P I'm not all that amazing ya know... :\ DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) How am I great, eh? DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Awww haha thx <3 ^^ I guess so... I'll take your word for it... Dangit my parents got home >< Did you read the wiki page I linked you to? DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) 0.o *cough* DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 04:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I'm redfox.. and It was to get ur attention so you'd keep talkin. You give me good compliment then you go quiet :( DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 04:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... He's one of my favorites... and it's ok just don't ditch me ok? You cheer me up I need morez! :D DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 04:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) If ya wanna keep trying to make me feel better :P You prob dont tho heh DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 04:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I'm really stressed and tense and kinda lonely. Any relievers for that? DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 05:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What about my parents? And I mean physical tension... anything for that? DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 05:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Same as before with parents. Only then, I had friends. A former friend of mine spread viscous rumors and all my friends ditch me and everyone avoids me. And my muscles are all tight and stuff... whats relaxing? What works? I'd kill for my everything to loosen. DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 05:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It's everywhere... I live in a very small town, so I'm very avoided... and the deep breath thing doesn't work... what else? DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 05:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I may do that! Hahaha... do me a favor really fast pls... go to youtube, then look up "mozart confutatis" and listen. Then after that, Ill let you listen to what I've been writing during this conversation. K? DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 05:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC)